


I know how furiously your heart is beating

by tasteslikemiso



Series: hard to live [10]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Friends With Benefits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9077497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasteslikemiso/pseuds/tasteslikemiso
Summary: Dishonesty is a mood killer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the October 11, 2005 prompt for the 31_days LiveJournal community.

Tatsuki held her breath. Her room was grey in the dark, except for the silver-blue light of the phone screen illuminating her face. She read his text over again, and then a third time. 

“I’ll get there as soon as I can.”

Hearing a tap at the window, she turned around eagerly but was disappointed to see it was only the wind scraping the tree branches against the glass. It was already late. She wanted to sleep. She chided herself for waiting up for him even though he was abysmally late. That seemed to be happening more and more lately.

She exhaled. It was getting colder. She wondered if she should put more clothes on. Instead she burrowed deeper into her blankets.

She pulled at her shirt anxiously, wishing for the first time she owned something a little sexier to wear to bed. She started thinking about how ridiculous she would look in lacy undergarments, how he would probably tell her they don’t suit her. She drifted to sleep, thinking that she really couldn’t pull off wearing something like that and not sure if she even wanted to.

She woke up some hours later to the sound of a knock at her window. Tatsuki opened it cautiously and he climbed into her room.

“Shit it’s cold.” Shiro grumbled, none too quietly. He settled into bed next to her.

“Keep it down will you?”

“What?” he said. “It’s not like anyone else is awake. You’re lucky your family keeps normal hours. I swear my old man never sleeps.”

“Is that why you’re so late?” She asked.

“I’m here now.” 

Tatsuki frowned. Shiro reached for her hands. She felt the cold of his skin. She wanted to ask him about the strange things she’d been seeing. The dreams she’d been having, of him fighting terrible monsters.

“Is there anything you’re not telling me?” 

“What is all this? Don’t start shit. Let’s be nice.” He moved in closer to her and she pulled away.

“Maybe you should go.” She turned away.

“What do you think this is?” He sounded annoyed. Maybe past annoyed. She couldn’t care either way. The excitement of seeing him had faded and gave way to anger.

“I’m not getting anything out of this anymore.” Her voice shook despite herself.

“So that’s it?” His voice took on a hard edge.

“Yeah, that’s it.”

“Because I was late one time?”

“It’s not just one time. I never know where you are. You make plans and break them like it’s nothing.”

“This isn’t a relationship. I don’t have to tell you shit. I have other stuff going on.”

“At fucking midnight? When we were supposed to hang out hours ago?” She turned again, to face him. She could feel her voice rising.

“Things come up.” He looked her dead in the eyes, the evenness of his voice like a challenge.

She knew. She saw those things rip holes in the sky and she heard their terrible shrieks. She saw them chasing ghosts that no one else could see. How could she say it and not sound crazy? 

He got up, heading towards her window. “I should go.” He opened it and started to climb out.

“I’ve seen– been seeing things.” She started, somewhat hesitant.

He paused for a moment. “Maybe you should get that checked out.” He climbed out the window as she restrained the urge to throw him out.

Tatsuki slammed the window closed behind him and drew down the blinds.


End file.
